Meant To Be Part IX: Destiny Without End Chapter 2
by betterthings89
Summary: About Lilly and Oliver's love and life as adults. They decide to have some fun. Chapter 2 of 2. Part 9--FINAL PART. Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!


_*NOTE: This is the final part of "Meant To Be". Where it says "The End" is means the end to the saga._

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this saga, and following it through all its parts._

**Meant To Be**

**-Part IX: Destiny Without End-**

**Chapter II: Footloose and Fancy Free**

"_Well you could try to do some of the things you always wanted to do, but you were just a little too busy to do." Miley said. "Like what?" Oliver asked. "I don't know have fun, have an adventure, do some vacationing before the summer is over and Lilly has to go back to teaching school." Miley said._

"_I have an idea!" Oliver said enthusiastically. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "It involves throwing caution to the wind. Things that really get the blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing." He said. "Ok, I'm listening, you've got my attention." Lilly said._

"I wanna do some real thrill seeking. First we go sky diving, then we go parachuting, and then we finish it off with a little bungee jumping." Oliver said. "Oh yeah that sounds like loads of fun! Not!" Miley stabbed at him. "Actually that does sound like something I'd come up with too. Let's do it!" Lilly said.

"You two have always been crazy but you've really lost it this time." Miley said. "I have no choice, I'm can't believe I'm saying this. But, I'm gonna hafta come with you." Miley said, astonished at her own words. "Suit yourself." Oliver said.

A week later they were ready to go on the adventure. They had made all the necessary arrangements. They rented skydiving gear, booked a plane, and found a place to jump.

They drove out to a desert in Nevada, and found a good place for skydiving. All three of the set up their gear, and found a cliff to start from. "Did I tell you, you guys are nuts!" Miley said, one more time.

They set themselves up and then jumped. They soared over the chasm below. "This is so much fun Oliver!" Lilly screamed. "I know, why didn't I think of this before. Ha ha ha!" Oliver laughed; he was having so much fun. "You guys are craaaaaazzy. I wanna get back in the car!" Miley yelled.

"Having fun yet Miley?" Oliver yelled over to her. "NOOO!!" Miley said, looking down at the ground which was miles down. "I wanna go back, NOW!" Miley complained further. "We're almost there!" Lilly yelled back. They where arcing around to land on the same cliff they had taken off from. Only at a lower point.

When they landed and got their gear off, Miley looked mad. "You… guys… are… nuts!!" Miley said angrily. "But that's one of the things that makes us such a great family." Oliver said. "Yeah that's true you two and your whole family are a bunch of nuts." Miley stammered at them. "We're all a bunch of Oken nuts!!" Oliver said playfully.

They got into the car and drove off to the airfield where they would meet up with the pilot and stunt man that was going to take them up in a plane to go parachuting.

When they got there, they met up with a woman with long blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail. "I'm going to be your flight instructor today." She said. "I thought it was gonna be someone named Charlie?" Oliver asked. "That's me. My name's Charlene. Everybody calls me Charlie for short." She replied. "Let's get going then, shall we." Charlie said in a British accent.

When they got up in the air Miley wasn't any more thrilled about what they were about to do than she was about what they had just come from doing. "I can't stress this enough! You guys are certifiable! You- are -nuts!" Miley said. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, nobody made you!" Lilly said. "No, somewhere in my head, I want to be here. I'm just trying to make sure you guys don't get yourselves killed." Miley said.

"Alright a few things before we get started. You've each been given an earplug so that you can talk to each other as you are parachuting down. Here's how the parachutes work. When you are clear of the plane and a safe distance away you pull this silver handle and your chute will deploy." Charlie said while pointing at the handle on the arm straps. "If there is a problem with the main cute this red handle is your backup chute." She said. "All right, now that we've gotten that out of the way, who wants to go first?" asked Charlie.

"She does!" Lilly and Oliver said in unison. "Right then, off you go!" Charlie said, pushing Miley out of the plane. "Wait Nooooooooooooooooooo!!" Miley screamed as she plummeted out in midair. They saw her parachute poof out so they knew she had come around, and stopped panicking.

"Ok which one of you is next?" Charlie asked. "Oliver this is scary as all get out, so whatever happens just know that I love you!" Lilly said, kissing him on the lips. "Right then off you go!" Charlie said again. Lilly gave Oliver a shove out of the plane. "Well I didn't see that one coming! Hah! Okay Mrs. Oken, you're turn. Pip pip, off you go then!" Charlie said laughing.

"Woooooooooooooowwwww!" Lilly screamed until she pulled the handle and her parachute came up. They were all gliding downwards through the air towards a green field below. Lilly tapped on her ear plug. "Hey Ollie, can you hear me?" Lilly said loudly. "Yep. Having fun?" Oliver asked. "NO! This is so crazy!" Miley cut in. "You're having fun Miley, just admit it!!" Lilly said. "I'll admit it when we're safely on the ground." Miley growled.

"I wonder how Jimmy… I mean Jim… I keep wanting to call him my little Jimmy… I wonder how he's doing?!" Lilly said. "I bet he's doing great. I got a message from him a couple of days ago; he said he's already made some new friends." Oliver said. "He's always been so good at making friends, he's so nice, I think we must've raised him right!" Lilly said. "Ahh sometimes he could be a little scoundrel. But yeah you're right he's a good kid!" Oliver said back.

"You guy are acting like you're just having a normal, casual conversation over morning coffee. Let's not forget we're falling from like A THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR!!" Miley yelled at the top of her lungs. "We're just trying to have a good time Miley, why don't you just relax?" Lilly said. "Relax, hah, that's a good one!" Miley said.

When they finally landed on the ground, Miley was mad. "That was horrible... Okay that was FUN!" Miley admitted. "I knew it, you couldn't possibly be having that bad a time!" Oliver said loudly. "Oliver you don't have to yell anymore, we can all hear you." Lilly told him. "Oh, right, sorry." He said.

Then they drove out to a high rise bridge where Oliver had gotten permission from the police department to bungee jump from, by his brother Owen who was a police officer.

"I think you guys can have fun with this one. I'm gonna sit this one out." Miley said. They had Miley tie them tightly together. "Oliver since we're about to stare death in the face I thought I'd just tell you I've known from the beginning that this was all **meant to be**. I love you so much Oliver, I always have. Ever since that first dance and the first time we kissed. Maybe even when I held your hand in kindergarten." Lilly said happily. "I knew it too, I'm glad things turn out the way they did. There's nobody else I'd rather spend my life, and do all these wonderful things (have a family) with than you Lillypop! And you know I still like apples! You know your hair smells like apples today, just like the day we got together. I wonder if that means something. " Oliver said. They kissed other happily. "You're gonna love this!" Miley said sarcastically, and then she pushed them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they scream as they zoom down.

**-THE END-**

_-5 Years Earlier-_

_Jimmy Oken was running down the beach, which wasn't an easy thing to do, especially for a twelve year old child. But he was determined to do it. He found that exercise was the one thing that really relieved his stress. His parents had just grounded him for getting into a fight at school and he needed to just get out and clear his mind He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the house but he just had to. He knew he was wrong to get into a fight, but he also was very proud of himself, for he had won the fight. _

_Rose Oken was having a strange day. "Why do boys have to be so stupid? Why can't they grow up as fast as girls do? I'm ten and I'm more mature than any boy my age!!" she pouted. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Her best friend insisted. "I didn't mean you Alex. You're different!" she said. "Thanks, now I could use your help, since you're so smart!" He said. "I would help you with your bike but I just broke my leg riding mine." Rose replied._

_Michael Oken was much like his father at his age. A funny, happy, eight year old boy with two best friends that where always there for him. Of course his father had only had one at the time and he married her. His two best friends where cousins, Robbie Rod Stewart, and Susan Stewart. He secretly thought he might like Susan a little more than Robbie did, but he wasn't telling anybody. He was eight and girls where generally gross to him when he looked at them like that. "Another bruise Oken. That's the third one this week!" Susan teased him. "I fell, I'm always doing that, but I get back up." Michael said. He was a little bit clumsy, but he didn't care he was a very happy boy and loved life and his friends. _

_Notes to the Readers:_

_*I hope you enjoyed reading this saga as much as I liked writing it!! I can't believe it's over. But it was a lot of fun to write and I hope people like reading it._

_**I will post the entire saga under one entry with each part as a chapter, in a few days._

_***The part at the end was a plug-in for my planned spinoff saga. It is mainly about the Oken children, Miley's daughter, and Jackson's son, not Lilly and Oliver's relationship. It was just parts grazed from what their characters will generally be like at one point in time. For example the part about Jimmy is just one year, maybe not even a year where he is a little abrasive, but he wasn't like that before then and he'll most likely work it out. He's going to be a generally nice guy, with a few rough edges, but nothing too bad. They will grow up and mature as they get older. I am going to try not to do time jumps for every chapter like I did with "Meant To Be", only when absolutely necessary._

_****If anyone would like to suggest anything for the spinoff, I would really like to hear it!! Leave it as a review, please, or a private message._

_*******Reviews as always, are more than welcomed!!**_


End file.
